


The Bet

by thefriendlymushroom



Series: Supernatural Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: "Imagine walking in on Dean and Cas doing the dirty and after getting over the initial shock you run to tell Sam, and Dean is trying to chase after you to stop you, but he's also trying to get dressed and Sam is laughing because everyone had a betting pool on when they would get together."





	

_Thud._

_Groan._

_Thud._

You look up from the heavy book lying across your lap. When another noise resonates down the hall, you silently stand, putting the book in your now-vacated seat. You pull your gun out of your waistband and slip silently down the hall. The noises continue, louder now that you’re out of your room. Stepping silently down the hall, you discover the noises are coming from Dean’s bedroom. On a mental count of three, you shove open Dean’s door, gun raised.

You nearly drop your gun when you see what’s happening inside.

Two bodies—two _naked_ bodies—are lying on Dean’s bed, one on top of the other in a not-so-innocent way, Cas on top of Dean. You burst out laughing after several moments of shock. The look on Dean’s face when he notices you makes you laugh even harder.

“I was right!” you squeal before taking off down the hallway. “Sam, I was _right_! Get your wallet ready!”

You hear a body slam into the wall behind you. Turning around, you see Dean trying to shove on pants while simultaneously chasing after you. “Y/N!” he says. “Y/N, stop! Don’t you _dare_ tell Sam!”

You run faster, laughing louder now, and make your way to the library. With your socks on, you slide into Sam’s table when you try to stop. “You owe me twenty bucks,” you say, grinning.

Sam groans and throws his head back, but laughs nonetheless. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. Together before Christmas,” you say, holding out your hand for Sam to put the twenty-dollar bill in.

Just then, Dean slides into the room, pants finally up around his waist. “Y/N,” he says threateningly.

“What?” you say innocently, pouting your lips and crossing your arms.

“You told Sam.”

“Oh, don’t get your panties all in a bunch. It’s not like we didn’t already know you and Cas would get together. We were just betting on _when_ it would happen.” Sam holds up the twenty between his first two fingers. You pluck it out of his hand. “Pleasure doing business with you.” You begin walking out of the room, but pause in the doorway. “And Sam?” He raises an eyebrow at you. “I get drinks as well.”

Sam chokes on his laughter.

Dean looks between where you disappeared around the corner and Sam. “What?” he says.

“The _bottom_ , Dean?”

Dean’s face floods bright red. He stumbles over his words before marching out of the library. Sam rolls his eyes, grinning, and gets back to his research for the upcoming case.

**Author's Note:**

> From http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/105063403457/that-wasnt-very-pop-punk


End file.
